The present disclosure relates to a vehicle door unlocking system and an on-board control device that unlock vehicle doors with an operation of a mobile device.
Door locking systems that enable unlocking and locking of vehicle doors without using any mechanical key have come into practical use. In a keyless entry system, which is one such door locking system, when an operation unit (an unlock button or a lock button) provided on a mobile device is operated by a user, the mobile device transmits an operation signal to an on-board device, and the on-board device that has received the operation signal controls unlocking and locking of vehicle doors.
For example, JP 2015-105526A discloses a configuration in which, when a user operates an unlock button of a mobile device in the vicinity of a vehicle, only a vehicle door located closest to the mobile device is unlocked, and when the user operates the unlock button of the mobile device at a position remote from the vehicle, all of the vehicle doors are unlocked.